


Hold Me While You Wait

by Tpants



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a song, Bisexuality, Everyone should hug Remus, F/M, M/M, sometimes people learn to love again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tpants/pseuds/Tpants
Summary: Remus Lupin just needs someone to hug him.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 17
Kudos: 23
Collections: Remus Lupin Fest 2020





	Hold Me While You Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Art for Remus Lupin Fest Prompt 210: Lewis Capaldi's "Hold Me While You Wait"

[A gif of Remus Lupin being hugged, alternating between Sirius and Tonks]


End file.
